Seductress
by DragonSlayer400
Summary: Natsu Has had an awful day at work. He had to stay much later than he wanted, and was looking forward to going to bed. He spies Mirajane bathing in her apartment, and his night is flipped on its head.


Natsu was walking home from the office late one night. He had been asked to stay and put some finishing touches on a part of a new technology contract his boss wanted him and a few others to finish. Natsu was forced to stay alone because the others were "busy" and he owed them all for something or another. Natsu was so busy he missed his friends' Friday night hang out at the Fairy Tail bar.

"Assholes left me with hours were worth of work so they could go and enjoy themselves." Natsu grumbled as he trudged home. He glanced at his watch. "It's already 3 in the morning!"

As he got closer to his apartment complex he decided to stop kicking at the dust on the sidewalks and actually watch where he was going. That didn't stop him from cursing his coworkers under his breath. He didn't enjoy cursing, but he was at the office for 8 more hours after they left him to "finish that little bit".

"There's no way in hell they didn't know it was gonna take longer than two more hours." Natsu growled to himself. He saw a couple looking at him from their window and blushed the color of his hair.

'_Let's not talk to ourselves like a crazy person at 3 a.m.' _Natsu thought to himself, all of his anger turned to burning embarrassment.

Natsu put a little extra into his stride to get away from the eyes he could still feel on him. He walked a block and a half, yet he could still feel eyes on him. He was too embarrassed to turn around, afraid that they left their house to get a good look at him because they thought he was going to do something bad. All due to his talking to himself.

'_I just gotta get home and into bed.'_ Natsu thought to himself wearily. He couldn't wait for his day to end. He was going to curl up in his bed or on his couch and watch anime or movies the rest of the weekend. He didn't care which, he just needed a distraction.

As he neared his apartment complex, he looked longingly at his apartment. He had one almost dead center of the third floor. He knew a couple of people in his complex, but not very well. As he looked, he noticed an apartment a few down from his still had the lights on and a figure was in the window. The bathroom window. Natsu had complained, as had everyone else he talked to, about the fact that the bathrooms had regular windows in them. Anyone could see in from outside.

Now Natsu felt like a pervert as he noticed it was a woman. An extremely attractive woman. With flowing white hair and a killer bod-'_Holy Crap! That's Mira!"_ Natsu thought as he blushed again.

Mirajane Strauss was the bartender that he saw almost every Friday at Fairy Tail. She had moved to Magnolia just before Natsu and his friends graduated college. She was apparently only a year older than he was, but didn't have the money for a degree. Mira was also the talk of his male friends. All of them could agree she was a total knockout and she had the personality of an angel.

Natsu in particular felt drawn to her. He would get lost in her sapphire blue eyes at least once every time he saw her in the bar. When he would snap out of it, he'd be fine for a little while, but then begin to feel so horny he'd have to go to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to calm down. He would always feel a need to flirt with her. Natsu wanted nothing more than to take her home and ravish her until he was all she could think about. Recently, every time he masturbated it would be to his fantasies of him and Mira having rough, crazy sex.

It made it hard to look her in the eye sometimes.

Natsu studied her body. He had very good eyesight so he could see every curve in _very_ good detail. He was, unfortunately, broken from his enjoyment as Mira turned and locked eyes with him. He had a second to register her eyes narrowing before he looked towards the complex's doors and hurried even more to get inside. He was so embarrassed he didn't notice the eyes that had been tailing him seemed to vanish.

Natsu hurried to the elevator. He was hoping beyond hope that Mira wouldn't try to confront him tonight. Hoping she would stay in her apartment and just close her blinds or something. Yet, when the elevator reached his floor, he knew his luck had run out.

"Enjoy the view, Natsu?" Mira asked in her sweet voice, but Natsu felt a chill run down his spine.

"I-I...uh...goodnight Mira!" Natsu said hurriedly as he made a break for his apartment. Unfortunately, his apartment was directly across the hall from the elevator. To his surprise she was able to spin him around and almost pin him to his own door.

"Oh no mister. We are talking about this." Mira said as she narrowed her eyes and locked hers with his. Natsu was immediately drawn in to their depths. He didn't noticed Mira's smirk, as he was too entranced in her eyes. "Let's head in and have a serious talk about your peeping."

Natsu could do nothing but nod. Mira blinked, and Natsu felt like he had just woken up. He immediately began blushing. He couldn't believe he had just stared at her like that while she was trying to talk to him.

"Uh..yeah. Mira I don't really peep. I just happened to look up and see you in the window." Natsu said as he opened his door and took a step in.

"You seemed to be concentrating _very hard_ on what you saw." MIra said as she pushed passed him and walked into his apartment. She pointed at one of his chairs. "Sit."

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu said nervously. He tried to swallow but his throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Hands behind your chair." Mira commanded and Natsu obeyed before he realized what he was doing, sticking both hands through the small space between the chair rungs and the edge. The next thing Natsu heard was a clicking noise and suddenly he felt something around both of his wrists.

"M-Mira?" Natsu questioned.

"Shh. Bad boys only speak when given permission." Mira whispered sensually into his ear. Natsu was immediately overtaken once again by his hormones. He wanted nothing more than Mirajane wrapped around him. "Understand?"

Natsu nodded enthusiastically. He immediately realized he wasn't getting in trouble. Instead, his fantasies were coming true. Natsu never was one to give control over to the girl he was with, but decided if this was what Mira was into he's allow it.

Anything to get to feel her.

"Good boy." Mira whispered again before she slid her hands into his button down shirt. With a quick yank she ripped the shirt open, exposing Natsu's undershirt. Mira tsked in annoyance before coming to walk in front of Natsu. For the first time he took notice of what she was wearing: A red corset, black stockings, and a small red thong. Just the outfit alone was enough to make Natsu's mouth water as he drank in her body again.

Mira gripped his undershirt and once again yanked, surprising Natsu with how easily she ripped it in half from the neckline to the bottom.

"That's better." Mira said with a smirk. Out of her stocking she pulled a riding crop. "Ready for your punishment?"

Before Natsu could respond, he was whipped right across his chest. He nearly cried out, but held it in. Natsu wanted to impress this goddess that he was worth her time.

"Only a whimper, that's good. I think we'll have some fun." Mira said as she paced in front of him, swaying her hips in a way Natsu felt was hypnotic. As he was admiring her ass, he was whipped in the forehead. Natsu's head snapped back, but he refused to cry out in pain.

"Oh _yes_." Mira moaned. "I've wanted this for _so_ long. How about you, Natsu?"

"I've wanted you since I met you, Mira." Natsu responded breathlessly. He nearly lost control of himself to her moaning.

"Good boy. We can get to the fun quicker since you're being honest. Tell me, how often do you touch yourself thinking about me?" Mira asked as she mounted Natsu. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her close, but answered her instead.

"At least once a day." Natsu said, his voice low and husky.

"_Ohn._" Mira moaned again. "I've touched myself just as much. When I see you at Fairy Tail I can't help but want you. I go home every night and fantasize about you waiting up for me and us going at it until dawn."

Natsu swallowed heavily as she began tracing her finger down his chest to his abs. Mira abruptly stood up and Natsu was immediately missing her heat. He watched in agony as she slowly slipped out of her little thong, his cock straining painfully against his jeans. Mira made a _very _nice show of rolling her thong into a ball before she advanced. Natsu's mouth dropped open as he began to pant. Mira smirked and stuffed her thong into his mouth. She then smacked him with the crop a few more times across his chest and stomach, moaning each time he groaned or whimpered.

"I-I need it." Mira whimpered before she hurried to undo his cuffs. Once she got them off she grabbed one of his hands and all but dragged him to the bedroom. "Get those pants off, now!"

Natsu happily obliged. He spit the thong out of his mouth as he dropped his pants. Natsu went to kiss her, but Mira stopped him with a hand.

"Sorry, kissing is too intimate to me." Mira apologized. Natsu didn't care, he just wanted her. If she didn't want to kiss, why should he care? "Go sit on the bed."

Natsu went over and sat on his bed, slowly stroking his member. He squeezed it as he noticed Mira was slowly stripping for him.

'_Did she used to work at a strip club or something?'_ Natsu thought. That thought was lost, though, as she bent over, giving Natsu a great view of her cleavage as she slowly pulled the corset down. Natsu watched as Mira slowly stood back up and his eyes locked on the corset as it fell. She got it down to her ankles and stepped out of it, before slowly pulling off each stocking.

Natsu was about to go mad. He wanted nothing more than to take her, and here she was slowly teasing him to insanity. She got the last stocking off and stood back up, slowly tracing her hands over her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, and finally running her hands up through her hair, dragging it along in a way Natsu found crazily erotic. He couldn't help but groan in appreciation for this sex goddess in front of him. She slowly swayed her way towards him and sunk to her knees.

"Now let's see how you taste." Mira said huskily as she licked his cock from the base to the tip, once again agonizingly slowly. "_Ohn_. You taste _so good._" Mira said as she reached the tip.

"I'll just help myself." Mira said before she took Natsu all the way to the base. Natsu couldn't help the drawn out groan that escaped him. Her mouth felt phenomenal, and he'd dreamed about this for so long. Mira hummed around him as he grabbed her hair, and Natsu could smell her arousal in the air. She began bobbing with a skill he couldn't have foreseen, and he threw his head back and gripped her hair tighter.

In the back of his mind, Natsu recognized she moaned as he did this and the scent of her arousal grew.

It was almost like Mira didn't have to breathe. Either that or she _really_ liked the taste of his cock, because she didn't stop. Mira bobbed rapidly, her tongue working Natsu in a way that had him nearly seeing heaven. It took only a few minutes before he was about to cum.

"Mira, I-I... " Natsu said and before he knew what happened, Mira pulled away. "Wha..?"

He looked and saw Mira had gotten behind him. She was laying on her back and he legs were spread.

"Not that hole, Natsu. This is the one I want you to cum in." Mira said as she spread herself for him. Natsu nearly came at the erotic sight, but held back and calmed down. He crawled along the bed and decided he'd do all he could to keep this gorgeous woman in his bed.

"Of course, Mira." Natsu said, not thinking about the request made before he dipped down and kissed is way up her right thigh. Just as he was getting to her core, he moved back and kissed his way up the left, leaving love marks along her pale thighs.

Natsu reached her core again and gave her a long, hard kiss just above it. Mira's low moans as he kissed his way up were nothing compared to the moan she gave after that. Needing to hear more, Natsu gave her a tentative lick. He immediately liked the taste of her.

"_Yess_." Mira hissed as Natsu licked her as though she was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted. He took long licks along her lips, focusing on her clit for a little before moving his tongue back down, and into her core.

"Oh gods!" Mira cried out the third time he did this, her hands already tangled in his hair. Natsu smirked and began licking her clit as he inserted a finger inside of her.

"More!" Mira cried, and Natsu happily obliged, adding another finger, and another. He was moving within her with a skill Mira didn't think he had, before that thought left her mind because he sucked on her clit deliciously hard.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_." Mira chanted before screaming out her climax. Natsu continued to lick her as she rode out her orgasm and when her small tremors stopped, he pulled away. Mira looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath and nearly found herself climaxing again as Natsu slowly licked his fingers clean of her. She saw he took his time with his ring finger and middle finger. Cleaning them thoroughly and clearly enjoying her taste as he moaned.

Mira was happily surprised when he extended his hand and offered her his pointer finger. She didn't expect that from the way he savored her flavor on his other fingers. Mira happily sucked on his finger with a vigor that had Natsu groaning in arousal. She loved the taste of herself, and made sure to show that to her new lover.

"Now fuck me." Mira said once she was done cleaning his finger. Natsu happily obliged as he lined himself up with her entrance. He had the fleeting thought of a condom before he felt himself push into Mira.

If Natsu thought her mouth was phenomenal then he didn't have the words to describe how she felt wrapped around him. It was heaven on earth, and Natsu doubted he could ever have sex with another woman after this. Both hissed in pleasure as Natsu bottomed out inside her. Natsu locked eyes with Mira again, and without warming up began pistoning his hips like a madman. He once again got lost in her eyes as he filled her, then pulled out so only tip remained inside of her before repeating.

Natsu then broke eye contact, and began grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples. Mira cried out with each squeeze, and gasped each time he passed his hand over her nipples. Natsu then began sucking on her right tit all around her nipple, leaving marks in his wake, his right hand fondling her left one. Natsu then gave her nipple a long, hard suck that had Mira crying out in pain. He then moved over and gave the other the same treatment, relishing in the marks he left on her.

Soon, Mira closed her eyes in ecstasy as she came, her pussy clamping down around Natsu's cock and trying to milk him of his seed. Natsu, somehow, didn't feel the need to cum just then so instead he kept pumping as she rode out her high. Once he was pretty sure she was done, he flipped her without warning. Mira instinctively landed on her hands and knees, and was given a few seconds to get her bearings before her hair was pulled until she was staring up at the ceiling.

Once again, Natsu began pumping his hips rapidly, his free hand coming down on Mira's ass. Each time he struck, Mira cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes, _oh yes!_" Mira cried as her arms started to weaken.

"_Fuck!_ You're so sexy, Mira!" Natsu said as he continued ramming her. "You like the feel of my cock in your pussy?"

"Yes, oh _gods, yes!_ I love it!" Mira cried out and Natsu spanked her again. "Thank you!"

"You like getting spanked?" Natsu asked as he clawed his nails down her spine.

"_Oh yes!_" Mira moaned as she arched her back.

"You getting close?" Natsu asked as he reached down and started playing with her clit.

"Y-yes! I'm gonna cum!" Mira cried out as Natsu's devilish fingers played with her as he pistoned in and out. "I'm cumming!"

Natsu growled as he felt her soak his thighs as she squirted. He let go of her hair, and Mira collapsed on the bed, her arms no longer with enough strength to hold her up.

"Oh gods, I don't think I've ever cum that hard." Mira panted. "Let me ride you."

Natsu pulled out of her and laid on his back. To gather herself, Mira began sucking on his cock, relishing in their combined taste. Natsu grabbed her hair and pulled her off his cock.

"Ride me, _please_." Natsu begged. Mira happily lined him up with her again and sank down on his cock. Once he was fully inside her, both moaned out in bliss. Mira took a minute to enjoy the feeling, before she began bouncing on his cock.

"Ah, shit Mira! You feel so _good!_" Natsu said through gritted teeth. Eventually though, Natsu needed more and began to meet her bounces with his own thrusts. They both got lost in the pleasure, and neared their respective climaxes. Mira knew they were both close.

"Let's cum...together!" Mira panted out as she fondled her own tits and began playing with her nipples. The sight drove Natsu to new heights of sex-crazed and he could only nod. Within minutes, the two came together, natsu fully hilted in Mira pussy as she milked him for all he was worth. Mira leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Natsu felt as though he was lifeless. His body going slack as he kissed her back. Soon he didn't have the strength to kiss her back, and the last thing he remembered was panicking that the best sex of his life really sent him to heaven.

Mira kissed Natsu with all she had. That was hands down the best sex she had had. She opened her eyes and saw that she had kissed Natsu. She also noticed the listless gaze on his face. She pulled back immediately, knowing it was already too late.

"Fuck! I didn't want to eat all of his life force! The sex was more than enough! I could have had that for the rest of his life! Ugh, his soul was just so bright and warm!" Mira said angrily as she got up on shaky legs. Suddenly out of her back popped bat-like wings and a tail came out from her back. Mira put a hand over her womb and couldn't help but groan.

"Now I'm gonna be pregnant! Take a life, create a life. Stupid life cycle rule." Mira grumbled. "Well, I guess I'll name her Lisanna. Lisanna Dragneel has a nice ring to it."

Mira looked at Natsu's lifeless corpse full of grief. "We could have been really happy together." Mira said sadly before going to the bathroom to get a few rags to clean Natsu up and erase any trace of her on him or the bed. She would tell people she and Natsu had had consensual sex and she ended up pregnant, but hadn't seen him for awhile if the authorities asked.

"I hope no one digs deeper. I like it in Magnolia." Mira said before locking the door and leaving the apartment.

* * *

**So this just came to me while I was driving home from a concert. First attempt at writing smut so feedback is appreciated! For anyone confused, Mira is a Succubus.**


End file.
